


Louisiana Stare

by TonicClaw



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fluff, Fluff in a Bucket, Hannibal Just Likes Will's Eyes Ok?, Hannibal Teaches Him, How Do I Tag, M/M, They Draw Eyes, Will Can't Draw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 09:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonicClaw/pseuds/TonicClaw
Summary: Hannibal thinks about eyes, Will's specifically- he and Will draw eyes for their session.





	Louisiana Stare

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first completed fic in the Hannibal fandom <3 I thought that maybe Hannibal would have a certain appreciation for eyes- given that they can't lie. He's taken to Will's eyes- he really likes that man's Louisiana Stare.

_ Eyes are distracting-.. _

As Hannibal sat in a session with Will, he repeated that specific line  _ eyes are distracting.  _ The notion that the eye was indeed distracting wasn't entirely wrong- they were the gateways to the soul, after all. One can get lost in them, looking for a hint of telling emotion, the presence of emotion in the eyes is never a lie. As for the face and body- they can be manipulated and tweaked ever so slightly to fit the situation, but the eyes they cannot change their appearance, cannot change the true emotions.

As Hannibal sat, he was listening to Will talk about fading- his eyes weren't displaying a lot, he was empty. Hannibal had a thought of moving his eyes to someplace else to make Will talk more- to open up. Though he wanted to see how much Will could take of him just staring at his eyes. On cue Will started to stammer and look increasingly uncomfortable. Hannibal noticed that Will was trying to get him to avert his eyes and say something. Hannibal just looked into his eyes, something about the color intrigued him to no end. In different lighting his eyes could change from a vibrant blue to a muted grayish blue and that was one of the reasons he found Will's eyes so-.. _ lovely. _

Those eyes could uproot him and he wouldn't object one bit. Done with staring at Will Hannibal asked him to draw. Not a clock but an eye- to see what emotion Will would put in it. Will, as Hannibal expected, scoffed and said he couldn't draw but Hannibal requested that he should try anyways. He put the book and pen in front of Will and he hesitantly took it. For the next 2 minutes Hannibal observed Will's face, shifting from annoyance to anger- back to annoyance- to a small shrug of defeat along with a blank wash afterwards. Will then handed Hannibal the book, he seemed to be crushed at the fact that  _ yes he couldn't draw to save his life  _ but Hannibal thought that it was nice that he tried. He'd have a little private laugh about it later.

For the remainder of their session Hannibal showed Will how to draw the eye. Hannibal did everything but shove the paper down Will's throat, his suggestions turning into requests, requests turning into slight orders as they went along trading the book back and forth.

Then, Finally Hannibal got what he was looking for. Will gave Hannibal the book and on the last spot that he could draw in Hannibal found an eye-

_ Lost, no detailed direction. There was a lingering pain within the lines. Stumbling and wrecked- the monster festers and oozes out it's venom. It's going to give up soon. _

“..-Doctor Lecter..?”

Hannibal looked up at Will from the page, attentive.

“How did I do?”

There was a hint of hope, though more anxiety laced the tone of his question. Hannibal smiled and closed the book-

_ He did just as expected. _

“You learned very well, Will. I am very pleased at your willingness to draw with me. Though, I would like you to try to continue drawing. Save the papers and when we have our next session I can see how you've improved.”

Hannibal once again studied that anxious Louisiana stare, the one that would surely be the death of him.

“Of course, Doctor Lecter. Thank you.”

Hannibal gave a smile, more or less noticeable to Will as he got up and turned to leave.

 

_ Yes, eyes were distracting. Especially Will Graham's. _


End file.
